Whiskey Lullaby
by ObSeSsEdWiThSvU
Summary: Song fic, Elliot and Olivia have a fight, how can they survive without eachother? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own SVU, and the song is by Brad Paisley**

**NOTE: also I've never read anyone elses "Whiskey Lullaby" song fic so um yeah stop saying I copied or whatever because I didn't.**

* * *

**Whiskey Lullaby**

"Olivia, I'm sorry,"

"No Elliot, sorry isn't going to cut it this time,"

"Please Olivia," Elliot's voice cracked, "Please forgive me, I need you,"

"Elliot," Olivia sighed, "I can't keep doing this, I can't take being hurt anymore,"

"Olivia...,"

"No Elliot, pleas just leave!" Olivia cried.

Without another word Elliot sighed and turned towards the door. He slowly looked over his shoulder, only to see Olivia on the floor crying.

"I love you," he whispered those final words before disappearing.

---

3 am, he'd been sitting on his couch in silence for what seemed like forever. His only movement was to get another bottle of Whiskey. His world was falling apart, he'd lost his wife, his kids, and now the thing he loved the most, Olivia.

His mind flooded with thoughts of her, he couldn't stop them. The alcohol was barely working, he still felt the pain, the pain of losing everything. He couldn't do this anymore, he didn't want to go on without her, but he had to. He had to be strong. He wasn't the type of person to give up easily, but what was his life without her? Nothing, he was nothing without her.

He was exhausted, his throat burned, his body was numb. The room started to spin, before he knew it he passed out.  
---

**_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget.  
We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_**

-  
1 YEAR LATER

Olivia's body was numb, her thoughts wildly running through her head.

"Olivia, where's your partner?" Cragen asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I-I don't know," she hadn't even realized he wasn't there. She looked at her watch, he was more than an hour late, that wasn't like him. She slowly stood up, grabbed her keys and headed over to his apartment.

The thoughts of what could've happened ran through her head, before she knew it she was infront of his building. She made her way up to his apartment, and knocked on the door, no answer.

"Elliot?" she said firmly, "Open the door," she put her ear against the door but heard no sound. She took the key out of her pocket and let herself in. Bottles of Whiskey covered the coffee table and the floor around the couch, but he was no where in sight. She slowly made her way around the house, still no Elliot. Last she came to his bedroom, the door was slightly ajar, the door opened with a soft creek and there he was. She felt her body go numb, her knees gave out, her heart exploded. There he lay on the bed, all his pain finally gone, as he was. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor, tears stinging her cheeks.

"Elliot, why?" she cried, "I love you so much Elliot," she whispered as she broke down on the floor. She spend what seemed like forever there, just holding his hand and letting the tears fall.

The ring of her cellphone brought her out of her silence. "Benson," she said trying to muffle her crys.

"Olivia, thank god you're alright, you've been gone for hours," Cragen sighed, "Did you find him?"

"Yes," Olivia sobbed, "Captian, how could he do this?"

"I know Liv, I know," he could feel the tears forming, "I'll be over soon," with that he hung up.

---

_**Until the night,  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away her memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
La la la la la la la La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la.  
**_---  
**A YEAR AFTER THE FUNERAL**

"Olivia, its not your fault," all the guys tried telling her that, but she knew differently.

"Yes it is, I drove him to do it, if I wasn't such a bitch he would still be here," she sighed.

"Olivia please don't think like that"

"WELL IT'S THE TRUTH," Olivia yelled as she got up and left. She just wanted to get home and drown in her sorrows.  
---  
_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.  
She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time.  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.**_  
---

Month after month, bottle after bottle, Olivia let herself become numb. She couldn't make it without him, she just couldn't. She would give anything for him to be back in her arms, to hear his voice, to feel his touch. She needed so much to be with him. She couldn't go on any longer without him, she was a mess without him, and everyone knew it.

She took the picture of him off the side table and held it to her heart, "I miss you so much Elliot," she whispered as her eyes darted to her gun. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she needed to be with him, she couldn't take it any longer. She had given up long ago, but managed to survive, now her life was nothing without him, and now they could finally be together forever.  
-  
**_Until the night,  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.  
We found her with her face down in the pillow,  
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
La la la la la la la La la la la la la la._**

**_La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa.  
_**-  
Please review :)


End file.
